The Wizarding World through Hybrid Eyes
by sofi kuran
Summary: There's an extremely short story about how the moon loved the sun so much she died every night to let him breathe. Renesmee Cullen couldn't help but refer back to it every now and then as she matured - finding it inspiring that if such empathy can exist between opposites like the sun and moon; then perhaps the same understanding could be reflected in her own dark world.


There's an extremely short story, so short Renesmee Cullen wondered if it even counts as a story, about how the moon loved the sun so much she died every night to let him breathe. Ren found it terribly romantic. Her friends simply acknowledged it as a thoughtful muggle tale. But for some reason, she couldn't help but refer back to it every now and then as she matured. From a curious first year to an even even more inquisitive seventh year. As the wizarding world slowly but surely became darker, Ren found it inspiring that if such empathy can exist between opposites like the sun and moon; then perhaps the same understanding could be reflected in her own world.

* * *

As Renesmee Cullen got older, she slowly began to keep more secrets from her family. She knew that this is normal of every teenager to have ever walked the Earth, but Ren doubted her cohorts had to put as much effort into it as she did. Having a father with mind-reading powers, an uncle who could sense emotions within seconds, and an aunt that could look into the future are unique obstacles that she alone faces. Probably.

There might be a teenager with an even more intrusive family somewhere. Heaven help the poor child.

Her secrets are a whole different beast. Sure, there were some boys that went unnamed during the summers with her parents, a few detentions that Ren forgot to mention here and there.

But the rise of a previously thought defeated Dark Lord, that was a new one.

Ren has her own friends at school, but over time her circles became increasingly more entangled with those one year her junior. She had seen the famed Harry Potter in the Hogwarts halls, of course, but never made attempts to single him out. Ren was lucky that none of her classmates knew of her true vampire-human origins. She could only imagine the unwanted attention she would receive should the secret be open - Ren didn't want to subject others to that. It was pure circumstance that got her involved with Dumbledore's Army during her sixth year. She made close bonds with those of the DADA, and ended up accompanying the lot to the Ministry as the term headed to a close.

Dueling with Death Eaters was unplanned, and watching a man - a good man as she would later learn - die just meters away from her was an eye opener. Dark forces were banding together, and it wouldn't be long before definitive lines had to be drawn.

And thus, Renesmee Cullen managed to become an official member of The Order of The Phoenix - all before she boarded The Hogwarts Express that same year.

Ren managed satisfying scores on her Ordinary Wizarding Levels, and her hate for the pink toad known as Umbridge fueled her to do above and beyond on her Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests during the last year. And so, she's heading into her final year with little academia related tension. It's her extracurriculars that has Ren on edge.

Being a member of The Order is coming with multiple responsibilities, especially considering she is going to be the only official student member. Hiding this from her family is also becoming increasingly difficult. Ren knows that the Cullens are becoming increasingly suspicious of the late-nights she has spent in the woods, supposedly hunting but actually practicing battle spells, and the late night talks with Tonks.

The metamorphosis provides Ren with a confidant she can openly talk to about Order related issues - as well as her personal qualms. Joining the Order is basically signing up to fight on the front lines of what everyone knows is going to be a brutal war. Ren has no doubt that she's standing on the right side of history and is proud to fight for the cause, but it doesn't mean she isn't afraid. Because she is.

She's a 17 year-old vampire hybrid, not an invincible warrior.

And so as her final summer as a Hogwarts student comes to a close, Ren looks to her final year with nothing but anxiety. Ren is unsure of what's to come - but is determined of one thing.

If her parents don't t kill her when they find out what their daughter has signed up for, this war probably will.

But Ren is okay with that. She has to be.

**A/N - Hello all, been a while. I've been wanting to write this concept for a while now, so this is me testing the waters. Will continue pending feedback and if/when time allows. As always, I look forward to the feedback. **

**\- Love Sofi**


End file.
